Elena meets Varian
by AlexanderLuvsToonz
Summary: Okay for those of us who are Tangled fans we all know how Rapunzel's friendship with Varian ended up, but what if Varian was in Elena's universe, how would their friendship workout? would it end up like Rapunzel's or would it be a different outcome with Elena? You Decide! As we go through this perspective of the story, you comment of what you think should happen between them.
1. Elena and Varian's First Encounter

_Hey Everyone, Well it's here, may I present **Elena meets Varian.** Now we all know how Rapunzel's relationship with Varian turned out, but what would happen if Varian was in Elena's universe? how the friendship of Elena and Varian play out? In this chapter I will focus on Elena's first encounter with Varian. this plot will be a little similar to Rapunzel's but with my own version of it. I don't want to go into the nitty gritty of this story, we just want to get to varian. So ill cut to a few chases. after each chapter you get to decide what how it should've gone by answering a few questions in the review section. Note: Carla is good in this one, and there will be other characters in this story. _

* * *

Elena, Isabel, Naomi, and Carla went to the place where this scientist called Varian lives.

Just then they were caught into a trap, their feet were covered in pink goo.

"What do you want?" a deep voice called out.

"Hello, sorry to bother you sir, I wanted to ask you about my scepter because youre such a magic expert" Elena said.

"Magic? I do not work with magic" the deep voice said.

Then Varian revealed himself to be a 14 year old kid.

"I mean technically it's not magic it's alchemy but no sweat." said Varian.

"Right so what is this?" said Elena.

"it's a compound I've created of my own design" said Varian "you see we have a bit of a critter problem out here and through the miracle of modern alchemy I've found a humane way to solve the problem."

"Its great, but can you get us out of here?" asked Naomi.

"uh right, where is that neutralizing part... oh there it is." Varian said.

"I am so sorry your highnesses" said Varian.

"Your highnesses, wait you know who we are?" said Elena.

"Uh how can I not, you have the scepter of light that killed shuriki for good haha, Your highness? said Varian.

Varian turned to Isabel "and I heard you're a brilliant scientist like me."

Isabel blushed at that comment. "Aww thanks."

"Your welcome, Your highnesses." Varian addressed the princesses.

"Oh please, you can just call me Elena." said Elena.

"And you can call me Isa." said Isabel "I've been wanting to meet you in person."

"Wow, really? ok." said Varian.

"Now according to history, this scepter is the most powerful ancient maruvian object, next to the amulet of Maru which you gained some of its magic from, now personally I don't believe in magic, as you may have noticed I am a man of science, specifically..." said Varian.

"Alchemy we know now listen kid, we need your help. said Naomi.

"Yeah, so let me make something clear what happens here stays here, you got it?" said Carla.

Varian uses his magnifier to get a little closer look at the scepter.

"Wow this scepter is very... shiny."

"Oh no don't worry your high- Elena, im sure that I, Varian can unlock the mystery of the scpeter of light with the power of science!" said Varian.

Varian accidentally hit himself with the magnifier which made him bleed the back of his head.

"No sweat, its just a little…" said Varian as he fainted.

"Oh boy, he's knocked out." said Naomi.

"Well let's wake him up" said Carla.

The girls were able to get Varian up till something strange was going on with Elena's scepter, it was healing Varian's head.

"My scepter has never done that before, this must be my second secret scepter power." said Elena.

"Well at least we found a silver lining, it has the power to heal." said Varian "Progress! now let us see what this scepter is made of."

Varian revealed his latest invention that could help Elena.

"This machine can analyze any artifact or substance from chemical makeup by topic composition and good structural integrity" said Varian "I built it myself"

"Nice!" said Elena.

"This is so cool!" said Isabel.

"If I'm right, this should tell us the connection between the scepter and the power of the amulet you possess from it." said Varian.

Naomi was unsure about this.

"Elena are you sure you want to...Elena?"

Elena strapped herself in along with her scepter.

"Let's do this." said Elena.

"Okay, Elena." said Varian.

"Now this could get um..." said Varian.

"Exciting?" said Elena.

"Uh yeah, sure, that's a good word for it." said Varian.

The machine twirled her all around until it stopped.

"And here we are, done." said Varian.

"Okay, not super fun, but it's over." said Elena.

"Oh sorry, I meant with the first test, but don't worry we only have 86 more to go."

Gabe and Mateo saw elena on the machine through the window.

"Elena!" shouted Gabe.

A drill was trying to break through the scepter and a shield just popped up.

""This is amazing! You were right it has a shielding power that completely impenetrable" said Varian

"But im betting you're not! let her go." said Gabe.

"oh Hey guys." Elena nervously said.

"Elena you're okay, what's going on?" said Mateo.

Elena couldn't answer.

"uuuuhhhh...?"

"You know what, we dont care we're getting you out of there" said Mateo.

"Hey your Gabriel Nunez!" said Varian.

"How do you know me?" Gabe asked.

"Im your biggest fan!" said Varian

"See?"

Varian pulled down the curtain which revealed all portraits of Gabe

"Hey now, call me Gabe." Gabe winked.

"I used to see you fight bad guys in action, you're my hero!"

"Well hero is too much." Gabe said.

"I've heard a lot about you adventures_ El Guapo!_" Varian excitedly said.

"Oh no that's not really me you see I took his sword which was cursed." said Gabe.

"Remember the time you took on that evil night blindfolded." Varian said playfully swinging his electric sword.

"Uh that's not me, do you want to put that down?" Gabe said as he was trying avoid his electric sword. "Will somebody please tell to me who this kid is?"

"Im Varian." Varian said.

Suddenly a tremor just happened.

"What's that trembling?" asked Gabe.

"What? I didn't hear any trembling" said Varian. "Oh right I forgot to get the spectrumhetric press it the only way I can read the results of the tests."

"El guapo, you and your sidekick want to come with?" asked Varian.

"ooo, No." said Gabe.

"Sidekick?" said Mateo.

"If you guys come ill show you something cool, but you got to keep it a secret." said Varian

"You want to tell us a secret?" said Gabe.

"Did you hear that everyone Varitoss...Vr"

"Varian!"

A complete stranger wants to tell us guys a secret." said Gabe.

...

"Listen buddy I need you to tell us everything the princess told you." said Gabe.

"First she said, Were looking for Varian, and then I said, I am Varian, and then she said, Hi, sorry sir I wanna ask you about my scepter. Wait let me back up I forgot to tell you about the raccoon trap." said Varian.

"That great, what I meant was tell all the important stuff she said." said Gabe.

"Mr Guapo, when the Princess of Avalor speaks directly to you every word is important."

The Guys went to a shed to find the printer.

"Im sure the press is are here somewhere, Guapo." said Varian.

"Seriously, just call me Gabe." said Gabe.

"There it is! and once the tests are done the results will be printed on this parchment paper." said Varian.

"Yes that great, but getting back to what the princess said..." said Mateo.

The tremors started again.

"Why does that keep Happening" asked Gabe.

"Gentlemen, I believe I promise you the secret." said Varian as he opened a hatch.

"Now if my dad knew I was down here he'd kill me, of course if he knew what I was actually doing he'd probably be impressed, or at least I hope he'd be impressed. These tunnels run through my entire village which make them perfect for my project." Varian said.

"What project?" said Gabe.

"This project." said Varian.

Varian showed Gabe and Mateo a huge pumping machine.

"We don't get it." said Mateo.

"Through the miracle of alchemy, _not magic_, I found a way to heat this entire tank of water with a single drop of this newly to be named compound... which I'll call Guaponium!" said Varian.

"We still don't get it." said Gabe.

"Im going to surprise the people with hot running water." said Varian "Ive constructed five of these babies throughout the caverns."

"Woah woah woah wait these tremors your machines are causing them?" said Mateo.

"No no no, my machines aren't causing them, the chemical reaactions they trigger do." said Varian.

"And no one knows about this? Listen kiddo were not as smart as Isabel, but anything that can cause earthquakes cannot be safe. said Gabe.

"Gabe's right, we gotta warn people about this." said Mateo.

"No we can't okay you gave me your word you keep this a secret, and besides im am an expert at this this is perfectly safe." said Varian.

A screw pops out the machine.

"Yeah it does that all the time." said Varian.

...

"Only 12 more tests to go." Elena said as she was shaking "Yea!"

"Team awesome is back!" said Varian. "Now Elena I know my test have been a pain in the hm hm."

"Aww, I wouldn't say pain" said Elena.

The machine activated a great electricity spark which shocked Elena.

"Now I would." said Elena.

"In a moment this little guy should give us all the answers we need." said Varian.

"Wohoo! answers!" said Elena.

"I have to say Varian, you are the most amazing scientist I've ever met!" said Isabel.

" Thank you, pince- Isa!" said Varian. "It's good to know that I have a science buddy."

"We scientists gotta stick together!" said Isabel.

Elena smiled as she saw the interaction between Isabel and Varian. "I think you two are going to get along just fine."

Naomi and Carla turned to Gabe and Mateo.

So... you guys got yourself a secret huh? asked Naomi.

"Something interesting?" asked Carla.

"If you want to call it that, the kid had a... uh uh uh nice try girls." Gabe said.

the tremors started again.

"Look guys, I think we need to go now." said Gabe.

"Now? You're kidding right it's almost finished." said Elena.

"Yeah, Im sure wait a little bit longer." said Naomi.

"Besides I'm learning so much from this experience." said Isabel.

Gabe and Mateo went to Varian.

"Can we talk?" said Gabe.

"Uh of course that's what team awesome is for." said Varian

...

"Those things down there are dangerous!" said Gabe

"No they're not dangerous, I've adjusted my calculations for every possible outcome. The marks of error is less than .56%. or is it .57%?" said Varian

"We don't know! Look Varian we think you a good kid, a smart kid who has really good intentions." said Gabe.

But we're asking you for the safety of the princesses and for your entire village to please shut off those machines before they cause any damage! said Mateo.

Please! do it for team awesome." said Gabe.

The tremors were becoming worse.

"I suppose I can turm them down a bit." said Varian

Gabe and Mateo went back to the group.

"Alright just 6 more test then we can go" said Gabe

"Gabe, Mateo you guys are acting weird why do you want to leave?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah what's going on?" asked Elena.

"Okay, do want to know why we have to go?" said Gabe

...

Varian went to the caverns to check on his machines.

"Okay Varian I guees it is .57" said Varian

Varian's Machine was overheating, he tried to fixed Machine but he accidentally knocked over his potion

"Oh no the guaponium!" said Varian.

...

"Varian has these 5 underground highly pressurized machines that are clearly unstable, I think they could blow up any minute! said Gabe.

Suddenly these explosions started.

And that minute is now." said Mateo.

"Get me out of this machine!" said Elena.

Everybody tried to get Elena out.

Isabel tried to shut down the controls.

Maybe theres a shut down sequence to this thing! Isabel said.

Mateo and Carla used magic on the machine but it didn't work.

Gabe used his sword to stop it.

"Oh no, Elena!" shouted Isabel as she pointed out the window.

"Varian's out there!" said Elena.

"He's going to get himself killed." said Gabe.

"You guys save Elena and Isabel, I'll get the kid." said Naomi.

Throughout the earthquake the tests were finished and the results were printed.

"I need those results!" said Elena.

But it was too late, part of the ceiling broke the printer with the results.

"No!" said Elena.

Luckily Isabel, Gabe, Mateo, and Carla were able to get Elena out.

...

Meanwhile Naomi was dodging through the flying mechanical parts to save Varian.

"Listen kid, we need get out of here now!" said Naomi.

"No no, I have there pumps to shut down and I cant let this happen again!" said Varian.

Suddenly a pipe landed on both of them but they were safe.

...

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was still trapped inside Varian's lab.

"What are we going to do?" asked Isabel.

"There's only one thing we can do, hang on everyone!" Elena said.

Everyone got close to Elena.

Elena grabbed her scepter and unleashed her first secret scepter power

"Here we go, SHIELD!" shouted Elena.

A magical shield covered everyone inside as the whole ceiling came down.

Everyone was safe.

...

Meanwhile, Naomi and Varian survived the quake.

"Thank you, milady" said Varian.

"Oh boy." Naomi said to herself.

Suddenly Varian's dad, Quirin the village headman called out for his son

"Varian!" "Varian!"

"Uh oh it's my Dad" said Varian.

"Son, are you okay, what happened?" asked Quirin

"Dad, I'm sorry" said Varian.

"Not again, Varian" said Quirin.

"but Dad.." Varian tried to say.

Quirn's co-headman Nicolas showed up, "Quirin! your son did it again did he?"

"Yes, but I'll take care of this." said Quirin.

"I hope so because that's the fifth time Varian made a mess of our village this month!" Nicolas angrily said.

"Is everyone okay." Quirin asked the crowds. he went on to make sure nobody was hurt.

Nicolas always assists Quirin and leadership duties and give him adivce according to his standards including how to parent Varian.

The whole village gave angry stare at Varian. just then, three teenagers came up making fun of him.

Their names were Santiago, Ivan,and Martina. they have been teasing Varian for all of his failures.

"Ha Ha, looks you messed up again,_ "El Stupido!"_ said Santiago.

"You've certainly made a big BOOM out things." said Martina.

"This is why nobody likes you!" said Ivan.

Varian felt more horrible than ever.

Hey, why don't you guys lay off! said Naomi as she defended Varian.

"Alright, sure. come on guys lets leave Varian to drown in his failure." said Santiago.

The bullies walked off as they were mockingly laughing at Varian.

This really upset Naomi she hate bullies, she turned to Varian to comfort him. "Don't listen to them Varian, they're total jerks."

Elena, Gabe, Mateo, Isabel, and Carla met up with Naomi and Varian.

"Naomi, Varian! are you guys okay?" asked Elena.

"Im sorry for all of this." Varian said. "You guys would've been hurt because of me."

"Accidents happen." Elena said." The important thing is that were all okay."

"Did you get the results?" asked Varian.

"No, it got lost in the rubble." said Elena.

"I'm sorry princess, I failed you." said Varian sadly.

"Varian you didn't fail, you showed me some things I needed to know about my scepter." said Elena "and even though I didn't get the results, you did your best to help."

"Not to mention, I got to see your amazing world of science! I think you are a great scientist!" said Isabel.

You mean it? asked Varian.

"Yeah!" said Isabel.

"Absolutely!" said Elena.

"Me too!" said Naomi.

"Of course!" said Mateo.

"you know it, kid!" said Gabe.

"You're alright, Kid." Carla winked.

"Thanks guys" said Varian.

Varian smiled as he knew he had some friends he could depend on.

* * *

_Well that's the first chapter._

_Questions:_

_1\. Do you Like this chapter?_

_2\. How do you think would this plot play out Differently?_

_3\. Do you think Elena would be a good friend to Varian?_

_**Please answer these questions in the review section.**_


	2. Naomi and Varian

**Hey Everyone, I'm back, for this chapter im doing my own EOA version of "Great Expotations" where Varian tries to impress Cassandra, but instead Varian tries to impress Naomi. since Naomi and Cassandra share different similarities. ****now this plot may throw some people off but remember it's my version of this episode, so if it's confusing, I apologize. But we will get some Varian moments, and Moments between Naomi and Varian. and Remember its YOUR call to decide what happens. Comment in the review section for ideas, and be sure to answer the questions down below.**

_**Notes:**_

_**Carla is good in this story**_

_**there will be OC Characters**_

_**There will be new Characters **_

**I hope you like this, Enjoy!**

* * *

Naomi and Carla were at the Avalor science institute, Naomi were supposed to meet Elena and Isabel there along with the rest of the family. a famous scientist named Master St Croy is going to be judging the exposition of sciences at the Avalor Science Academy, and the Grand Council needs to be present. Naomi and Carla were helping set up

"Im glad Isabel is going to present her latest invention at the Avalor science expo." said Naomi. "too bad Im not going to be here for long."

"I just don't like to be here at all" said Carla

"Oh come on, this is for Isabel." said Naomi

"I know, I just don't want to be the only pretty girl around some lovesick nerds." said Carla

"Who ready for the expo!" said Varian

"And speaking of lovesick nerds." said Carla

Carla gave Naomi a look with a sly smile

"Oh no." said Naomi with her hand on her face

"I wish I could stick around, but better you than me." Carla laughed

"Hey Nomie" "Do you want to see my invention? Rumor has it it's a shoe in for first prize in the contest." said Varian "I started the rumor." he whispered.

Oh hey Varian, first off its Naomi, not nomie secondly im slammed so.." said Naomi.

"Yeah yeah I hear you, by the way did I tell you that my machine can create a new element I call it..." said Varian

suddenly a boy from the port around Naomi's age came to give her some news.

"Naomi, your cousins are coming to the avalor to meet their friend at the science expo, port this could be your big chance to impress them"

"Come on" said Naomi

she ran to the port as fast as she could.

Elena, Isabel, Tomiko, Mateo and Gabe came by to see Naomi and Carla when they found Varian.

"Varian! You're here!' said Isabel

"That's the scientist you were talking about? said Tomiko. It's an honor to meet you!" she squealed happily

"Hey Varian we haven't you since.." said Elena

"Since your last invention almost killed us, so glad you're here with what it looks like another invention." said Gabe

"Please I woudnt miss this opportunity to promote the merits of alchemy and wait till you se my invention which ! think everyone will be impressed." said Varian

"Well, I highly doubt that." Varian's bullies, Santiago, Ivan, and Martina showed up

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Varian?

"We were bored and we thought it would be exciting to see another one of your useless inventions blow up! said Santiago

"Varian isnt going to blow up anything because his invention is going to work!" said Elena as she stood up for Varian.

"and it's not useless, he is going to win." said Isabel

"well the the thousands of explosions doesnt show that he's victorious." said Martina.

"we can't wait to see you embarrass yourself when you machine blows up in your face. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Santiago laughed.

"Dont listen to them Varian, I believe you got this." Elena said.

You are going to show everyone what your made of.

"Thanks guys, uh Naomi is going to be here right, not that im doing this for her, yeah but she is going to be here right?" said Varian

...

Naomi arrived at the port as quick as she can.

"Mom, Dad, are they on their way?" asked Naomi

"they sure are" said Daniel Turner

"Good tell them ill meet them at the science fair" said Naomi

"hold on Nomes we have a lot to get done at the port," said Scarlet Turner

"but this is my big chance to show them that I have a big job, being a member of the grand council" said Naomi

"Nomes, you have a big job working at the port" said Scarlet Turner

"but it's not as important on being on the grand council." said Naomi

"you should be proud for who you are nomes' said Scarlet Turner

"but if it's really important to you, you can go. On one condition..."

"your ship duties go first, if you're done then and only then you can join the council, Understand?" said Scarlet Turner

"Yes Mom, Yes Dad. said Naomi

"okay but make sure you clean the house as well, we want our guests to feel right at home." said Daniel Turner

"Okay!" said Naomi

Naomi's cousins always have big jobs and they make fun of her for being a girl on the port. the cousins were going to the Expo to meet a friend there. Naomi thought if she could show them that she on the council, they may respect her more.

...

Varian caught up with Naomi back at her house.

"There you are Naomi, not Nomie we didn't get to finish our conversation earlier." said Varian

"I did.' said Naomi

"ha ha ha you.." Varian laughed.

"But seriously im getting ready for the expo and i think you'll be pretty impressed with my invention, yet the only thing is that when I present it Master Dr St Crois, it's going to take two people to operate it." said Varian "Hey! wanna be my assistant for demonstration?"

"Assistant what no.. ahh! you gotta be kidding me." said Naomi. Naomi accidentally spilled grape juice on the table cloth

Varian quickly used alchemy to get rid of the stain while Naomi was getting a cloth to wipe it down.

"Varian thanks for stopping by but..aahhhh The stain! its gone! but how?!" Naomi freaked out.

"Oh it's simple grapes are acidic by combinding the alkalinity from the flowers barley grass with rocks i was able to stop the stains...alchemy." said Varian

Naomi was impressed "So you have a knack for this sort of thing, any chance you wanna..."

"Help you! Yes! I mean id love to. Hey! if I help you can help me and be my assistant, It'll take a minute." said Varian

Naomi felt uncomfortable about this but what choice did she have. "Umm, deal." said Naomi

"Great! we could be ship girls on deck." said Varian

"Let's not put a label on it" said Naomi

...

Varian helped Naomi clean the house using alchemy. He was doing a good job at the port as well, also using alchemy he used big slippery cushions to move crates quickly and he made strong ropes to hold crates and barrels together.

"Wow you'd make a good ship girl on deck." said Naomi

"Oh really sure you wanna put a label on it." said Varian

"Okay I could have been nicer, it's just today kinda of a big day for me.' said Naomi

"Oh, you're talking about impressing your cousins." said Varian

"No matter what I do they see me less than anyone." said Naomi

"Yeah my dad's kinda like that too." said Varian "Family members, heh sometimes they just don't understand you, I'm I right?"

Naomi smiled it felt great to have a friend who can relate to her.

just then Naomi's cousins arrived on a ship.

"Its doesn't matter now the science fair is starting and still have some things to do around the port." said Naomi

"Hey I have an idea, I'll finish off your work, so you can meet up with the grand council and maybe you can take a few minutes to be my assistant?" said Varian

"Are you sure you can handle this?" said Naomi

"Of course its the kind of thing friends do right?" said Varian

"Right friends." said Naomi

Naomi gave Varian a big hug

"Thank you Varian." Naomi said.

Varian felt very giddy as she hugged him

...

Naomi ran back to the expo to meet her cousins

"hey Kane, Luke, Anthony!" Naomi called out to them.

Naomi is that you? What are you doing here? asked Kane

"I came to see you guys" said Naomi.

"Shouldn't you be at the port doing some ol' typical boat work" Luke teased.

"Well, as you can see I am part of the grand council for Princess Elena who is here today, and I happen to be best friends with her." Naomi said.

"What, No Way!" said Kane

"I dont believe it" said Anthony

"Come on I'll show you." said Naomi

Hey everyone these are my cousins Kane, Luke, and Anthony

"Wow Naomi I'm impressed, you actually stepped up!

"Princess Elena, it an honor to meet you" said Kane

"the honor is mine" I am happy to meet one of my best friend family members said Elena

"Naomi has told us all about you" said Kane

"well she is very dependable" said Elena

"she is most resourceful." said Fransisco

"and she is the most sweetest person we know" said Luisa

"Well she can be a handful" said Esteban

"yeah look who's talking" said Naomi

'well Naomi I must admit you really know how to stand out, aside from that port girl stuff."

'well we better find our friend, Naomi coming with us?" said Kane

"Sure i'll catch up" said Naomi

"they seem nice" said Elena

"they're cool aren't they, i'll see you guys later" said Naomi

'Naomi hold on, have you seen Varian?' said Elena

"He volunteered to help me finish my work at the port. "said Naomi, "dont worry he'll be back"

then Naomi took of to her cousins

...

"Why is Varian at the port doing Naomi's work?" said Mateo

"I don't know but i don't like it.' said Carla

"Im a litte worried abut Varian, he might miss his presentation." said Isabel

"Varian would never abandon big opportunities like this." said Elena

'I better go talk to him." said Elena

...

Elena found Varian at the port.

'Varian?" said Elena

"Hey princess." said Varian

"What are you doing?" said Elena

Im helping Naomi with her work so she can catch up with the grand Council." said Varian

"but shouldn't you be setting up for your exhibit?" said Elena

"Oh theoretically, but I am presenting second to last so i figure it will give me a few extra minutes to get ready plus i just have that crate left, oh and that one oh and this one too oh and that one.." said Varian

"look Varian i know you really like Naomi but i think.." said Elena

"Don't worry Naomi agreed to be my assistant during my presentation. So you know, I have everything under control. on to the next crate!" said Varian

"oh Varian watch out for the...

'ahhhhhhhh!" CRASH!

...cargo hold." said Elena

...

Naomi came back to the port check on Varian

"Wiped out?" asked Naomi

"Oh no just fainted, im mean finished'

"Finished? Wow Varian, Im impressed." said Naomi

"Oh its no big deal now, if you excuse me I have a contest to win, assistant." said Varian

"Remember this you said this would only take a second, I need to be with council!" said Naomi

Naomi went back to the Expo to catch up with her cousins until the council caught up with her.

Naomi we need to talk to you. said Luisa

"there going to be a royal panel for the judging at the Science Expo." said Fransisco. Every grand council member needs to participate."

"So if you have time Miss Turner, do you think you could make it?" said Esteban

"uh Naomi do you have somewhere to be during the judging?" said Elena

Naomi thought about Varian for a second but she made her choice.

"Nope, I'll be there. said Naomi

...

Master St Croy appered on stage for the competition

"One of you will walk away with the greatest prize in all of sciences my approval as for the rest of you, may the universe have mercy on your wretched souls good luck"

Varian caught up to Naomi as she was about to go to the panel.

"There you are, are you ready because a certain alchemist could use his assistant." said Varian

"Listen Varian im sorry but things have changed i cant help you anymore, I have to be at the royal panel. My presence need to be there." said Naomi

Varian was disappointed but he was understanding.

"The royal panel, must be a big deal. Now your cousins can see how important you are, im very happy for you." said Varian

"But what about you?" said Naomi

"Dont worry about me im sure sure I can find another assistant inthe next five minutes." said Varian

...

Contestants presented their invention and each one of them was rejected by master St Crois

Isabel was up next, Gabe was his assistant

"Behold the Hairmixantor, combined with the mechanical engineering of my prestochamber and exogroomer i'm able to change the hairstyle on anybody's head." said Isabel

'Well hello." said Gabe

Suddenly Gabe's hair turned into a curly afro.

"ahhhhh!" screamed Gabe

"Oops, I think I still have it calibrated for Elena's hair" said Isabel

Elena and Naomi couldn't help but laugh

Carla was laughing hysterically in the crowd.

It was Varian's turn.

"Behold the power of alchemy!" said Varian

Skylar was his assistant. "Hey what's up everybody!"

Skylar pulled the curtain as Varian presented his latest invention.

"I give you the Elemental Remogafier"

"Assistant?" Skyalr puared 50 ponds of sand into the machine.

"The rotation caused friction whch heats the sand while the the counter centripetal force promotes particle compression. The end result, 50 pounds of sand turns into this." said Varian "I called this new element Naominum.

Naomi gasped, she was touched that she would name an element after her.

Just then, Skyalr accidentally hit the box of tools with his tail, which flipped a screwdriver which was headed toward Master St Crois, a guard caught it before it could hit its nose.

"Despite it's lack of flair and panage I was prepaed to give your device a mediocre assessment..." said Master St Crois

"Flare? what does that have to do with..." said Varian

"...However considering you assistant nearly lanced my nasal cavity I have no choice but to disqualify you."

"Sorry, amigo." said Skylar

Suddenly a lady named Fernando Pizzazo appeared right from the smoke.

"Everyone at this Expo make some noise!" "This is the momentsational moment you have all been waiting for, but first chocolate!"

Fernando Pizazzo launched a cannon that blasted chocolate bites into the audience

"Now this is science!" said St Crois

"Just prepare to drop larynxes and get ready to scream and eyeballs how about you take a goood look around because once i unveil my marveltacular creation, the world will never look the same, I give you the fantasphere!"

Her invention was a floating orb, with sparkles

How she do it? Oh my gosh! It's awesome! Pizazzo whispered to herself.

"But what does it do?" asked Varian

Pizazzo replied, "the real question kid is what doesn't it do, now here have some chocolate and shut up"

"it's lustrous, glorious i see no need to continue this contest." said St Crois

St Crois declared Fernando Pizazzo the winner

Varian was crushed that he lost

Naomi was crushed as well to see her friend lose the competition.

I can't believe, this so-called scientist turned him down like that, he cant disqualify him because of his assistant. said Naomi.

"Varian could've had a better one." said Elena

"what do you mean?" asked Naomi

"Naomi why didn't you help Varian after you promised him that you would be his assistant" asked Elena

Naomi sighed as she told the truth.

"Because my cousins have more important jobs and they make fun of her for being a girl on the port. I thought if she could show them that I'm on the council, maybe we could get along."

"Naomi, the reason why I chose you to be on the council is because you have the best character of any citizen i ever met, your smart, resourceful, and different and if they cant see that, it's their loss. "You should be proud of who you are and you don't let anybody tell you otherwise. said Elena "but the most important reason why I chose you on the grand council is that you know how to be a good friend, that's not what I saw today."

Naomi looked at Varian as she knew she made a mistake.

"You're right, I better go apologize to Varian."

Naomi, where are you going? asked Kane

What about the grand council? asked Luke

"It doesn't matter I need to talk to my friend." said Naomi

"Well our cousin is crazy" said Kane

"No, she's doing the right thing, this is why we put her on the council" said Elena

...

Varian walked by as he passed the bullies that were making fun of him.

well we didn't get to see your invention blow up but at least got a show worth watching Santiago laughed, you lost _El Stupido _

Naomi went to talk to the bullies making fun of Varian

"Hey listen you guys, Stop being mean to Varian he just had a bad day, why can't you just let him be." said Naomi

"because he's a disaster in our village"

"im sure your parents wouldn't want you treating him that way" said Naomi

"our parents our fine with it"

"what?" said Naomi.

"they don't like Varian as much as we don't."

Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing, what kind of parent would allow their kids to be cruel to other kids?

"Well it look like you three need to be taught a different lesson." said Naomi

"What's there to learn he fails at his inventions because he's a loser and he'll always be."

"Wrong answer buddy, just because somebody fails at something doesn't give you the right to pick on him, even if the whole village is against him, I'd guarantee that if you were in Varian's shoes nobody would like you either." Naomi snapped.

Whatever said Santiago. Come on guys, let's blow this geek fest! Santiago and his gang left the Expo.

...

Naomi caught up with Varian to talk to him.

"You should've won." said Naomi

"it doesnt matter the turth is all i really wanted to do was impresss you if i show show you what i was capable of ithought you see somthing in me sometihing special but I was just being dumb." said Varian.

"but you did impress me, Varian you're a good kid, you're smart, compassionate, you're unique.' said Naomi

"Thanks for saying that." said Varian

Naomi noticed St Crois was interested in Varian's invention.

"Oh, it looks like st croy liked you invention after all." said Naomi

Varian noticed right away he was doing something wrong once he turned the handle

"Master st croie no! you building too much pressure." Varian urgently warned.

"Back off boy, I'm a scientist!" said St Crois

"Don't!" said Varian

The Machine exploded and bounced al around Naomi saved Varian as the machine hit master st croy and onto the sphere.

"You chose me." said Varian

"Don't flatter yourself kid now come on we got a job to do." said Naomi

"Oh, this is bad." said Varian

"How bad?" asked Naomi

"Introducing counter centrifugation to the magnetism could result in well that." said Varian

A big giant vortex appeared

"It angular momentum is rapidly approaching velocity once it happens it'll suck up everything in sight, us, the campus, everything." said Varian

"Ok, so very bad how do we stop it?" said Naomi

"There only one way to stop it, I gotta get close enough to pull the handbrake." said Varian

Naomi stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going you're gonna need a assistant." said Naomi

Suddenly the vortex was pulling Varian

"Woah, Naomi help!" yelled Varian.

Naomi lassoed Varian with a rope before he could get any higher.

"I cant get close enough the vortex is too strong we need an equally powerful wind source to counteract it." said Varian

"We need another tornado that could generate that kind of wind speed and blow against the vortex!" said Isabel

"Mateo can you conjure upa small tornado." asked Elena

"No!" said Mateo.

"but I can!" said Carla. "Acatu!"

A small but powerful twister came up.

"it needs to create a counter pull to the vortex's critical velocity." said Varian

"He means the tornado needs to suck in air not blow " said Isabel

"Now that i can do!" said Mateo "Canaza!"

Mateo cast a pulling spell on the small tornado which allows the tornado to inhale.

the Machine was getting close to Varian.

"It's working! hold on Naomi." said Varian

Varian pulled the switch and the vortex just disappeared.

"We did it!" said Elena"

...

"I believe this was meant for you." said Naomi

"and this was meant for you." said Varian

"thanks and Varian about putting my own ambition in front of our friendship I'm sorry." said Naomi

"It's okay Naomi." said Varian

"Hey call me Nomi" said Naomi

"Well I guess I should start cleaning this mess up." said Varian

I am so impressed with with your invention and quick thinking to save our that I would like you to join the Avalor Science Academy." said Ochoa

"Really? you mean you want me to go to college." said Varian

"im sure am said Ochoa

"This is great, Varian! you're going to be attending this school with me, well at least one day a week for me. "said Isabel

"Congratulations Varian!" said Isabel

"Way to go!" said Tomiko

"Naomi were glad you stood up and saved the day we were wrong about you, you are more special, we shouldn't have made fun of you,can you forgive us"

"of course, were family." said Naomi

"How about we celebrate your accomplishment with a party?"

"You know what im setting this aside for today I think my friend needs me." said Naomi

"You know you're something else cousin? said Kane.

Naomi cousins took off and Naomi went back to Varian

"Wow you gave up your cousins for me?" said Varian

"they'll be here for the whole week so we have plenty of time to hang out, after all it's not every day you get na element named after you". said Naomi

"i actually got the idea after discovering a cluster of these strange black rocks from my village"...said Varian

"Black rocks?" Elena, Gabe, Mateo, and Carla heard Naomi and Varian's conversation.

...

Elena, Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, Carla and Varian went to where the black rocks were sprouting.

"it was amazing they just spouted up a couple weeks ago, i have never seen anything like it." said Varian

Suddenly, Elena's scepter stated glowing and the black rocks glowed after.

"Fascinating the rocks are demonstarting a actual physical response." said Varian. "do you?"...

"Shh Varian I need you to keep this between you an me, okay? ..and them" said Elena

"Why?" asked Varian

"Because this is Shuriki's curse and my family doesn't want me to do with anything that involves her." said Elena "We are going to figure it out together and we would love for you to be a part of our group but I need to know if I can trust you."

"You can count on me." said Varian

* * *

**Questions:**

_**1\. Do you like this chapter?**_

_**2\. What do you think about Naomi and Varian?**_

_**3\. Considering the fact that Naomi is younger than Cassandra do you ship Naomi and Varian as a couple or as friends?**_

_**4\. How could the plot of this chapter have gone differently?**_

_**5\. Could've Naomi Kept her promise to help Varian unlike Cassandra?**_

_**6\. Could Varian be trustworthy to Elena?**_

**Please answer in the review section.**


	3. Isabel and Varian

**Hey everyone, Welcome back to another chapter of "Elena meets Varian" for this one we'll be looking at Varian and Isabel as they take a class together and work on a problem they need to solve as scientists this one is going to be short so I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Notes:**

**Work in Progress, might edit later.**

* * *

Varian was going to the science academy on his first day.

"Hello everyone, New student in the building!" said Varian.

"Welcome to class Varian." said Professor Ochoa.

"Thank you, Im ready to roll up my sleeves and get to work! "said Varian.

"Great! First I'm going to introduce you to your new science partners" said Professor Ochoa "Your partners are Isabel and Tomiko."

"Hey guys" said Varian.

"Im so excited that your in our class!" Tomiko screamed with joy.

"Well, with Tomiko at least, I'm only here once a week." said Isabel.

"Right, you go to an elementary school, right?" asked Varian.

"Yep" said Isabel.

"You really deserve this opportunity after you saved the school from a world eating vortex." said Tomiko.

"Im excited to be here, I can't wait to show my unique knowledge of science to everyone, especailly in my expertise of alchemy." said Varian.

"You just dropped in the perfect day." said Tomiko.

"The whole class is going to be meeting at mount diablo for the unveiling of my and Tomiko's machine to build the observatory." said Isabel.

"Really? that's great, looking forward to seeing it." said Varian.

...

The Class was outside to do the egg drop experiment for new students.

"Tomiko and I have done this before we can help you out." said Isabel

"Dont worry I can use a gooey compound as a apparatus for the egg, if I surround its suface with the right amount the egg will be protected by its sticky substance once it hits the ground." said Varian

"I don't know Varian, I tried it with Avaloran Rubber and it didnt work out pretty well" said Isabel

"It's the same substance I use for my humane animal trap." said Varian

"But you dont have your own alchemy set" said Isabel

"I never leave home without it" said Varian. he pulled up his own alchemy kit which use to create his own experiments.

"Great lets do it!" said Tomiko

Varian showed Isabel and Tomiko how to make that sticky compound which was used to trap animals and covered it around the egg

As soon as their time was up, Varian Isabel and Tomiko went up to the top of the bell tower.

Varian dropped the egg with the sticky substance which hung on a tree and slinged the egg upward and back down onto Varian's face.

"Well that wasn't supposed to..."

SPLAT!

"Varian! are you okay?" asked Isabel.

"Yeah yeah im okay I'm fine" Varian was a little dizzy

Isabel and Tomiko helped Varian up.

"Don't worry, Varian ive been in that situation before." said Isabel.

"You'll do better on the next project this one was just a warm up." said Tomiko.

Varian, Isabel, and Tomiko, went back down to meet Ochoa

"Okay so my hypothesis didn't work out as well as hoped. said Varian.

"Everyone makes mistakes Varian as long as you learn from them and try again." said Professor Ochoa.

"Noted, professor." said Varian.

...

After a few lessons, Professor Ochoa made an announcement.

"Alright class today's the big day we are going to watch Isabel's Machine to build the observatory." said Professor Ochoa.

"We have a problem, the sling just broke on the catapult, we cant use the machine" another scientist said as he walked through the door.

Isabel was dissapointed but Varian won't take a small mishap for an answer.

"Maybe I can help!" Varian said.

"You can?" asked Isabel.

"Of course, I'm not going let a fellow scientist's invention go downhill" said Varian.

"Well if you, know what to do Varian, Lets check that catapult out." said Professor Ochoa.

The whole class saw the damage on the Catapult.

"How are we going to fix this?" asked Isabel.

"Remenber what professor Ochoa said, learn from your mistakes and try again." said Varian.

"Okay so what our mistake?" said Tomiko.

Isabel examined the situation.

"The sling wasn't strong enough!" said Isabel.

"Isabel didn't you build the model of your catapult machine with Avalorin rubber?" asked Varian.

"Yes," said Isabel.

"We could use that carry the boulder only bigger its strong enough to carry the boulders weight capacity." said Varian.

"That could work, but we don't enough tree sap and moon vine juice to make one big net." said Isabel.

"You dont have to, with the power of Alchemy I can grow a large amounts of Avalorian rubber" said Varian, i have a formula that can multiply particles inside any elemental material.

"You really think is going to work?" said Isabel.

"Im sure of it." said Varian.

Isabel was happy that Varian has a solution.

"Okay Varian, just tell us what we need to do!" said Isabel.

"Get all the tree sap and moon vine juice you can find in the supply room. leave the rest to me" said Varian.

"Let's do this!" said Tomiko.

Varian created the multiplying formula while Isabel and Tomiko made a lot of Avalorin rubber

Varian used a multiplying formula and put a few drops on the avalorion rubber that would be big enough for Isabel and Tomiko's Catapult Sling design.

but it grew too much.

"Oh no this is bad. this multiplying formula will enlarge to the point that it will fill the entire school" said Varian.

"What do we do?" said Tomiko,

"I got it we can cut the rubber into pieces so they will be easier to move" said Isabel.

Great idea! said Tomiko.

So every student cut the sling and pushed it outside the campus area.

"Alright, it's all out." said Isabel.

"Now lets make that giant sling!" said Varian.

Varian, Isabel,l Tomiko, and every student made the sling together.

Once the sling was made, it was placed on the Catapult.

...

Everyone gather around mount diablo to see the Catapult in action.

"Here we go!" said Professor Ochoa.

Isabel had her fingers crossed.

"Please don't break, please don't break, please don't break, please don't break." said Isabel

"Please don't break, please don't break, please don't break." said Varian, he was hoping his hypothesis wasn't wrong this time

The Catapult shot the boulder and it broke into bits.

The Machine worked and everyone was cheering.

"Well done, Isabel and Tomiko!" said Professor Ochoa. "your invention has succeeded to build the observatory."

"We would'nt have done it without Varian!" said Isabel.

"Oh come on, it's your invention." said Varian.

"But we did it as a Team!" said Tomiko.

"We sure do, a trio of amazing scientists!" said Isabel.

Isabel and Tomiko hugged Varian.

"Im starting to like this school." said Varian

* * *

**_Questions:_**

**_ you like this Chapter?_**

**_ do you think of Isabel and Varian?_**

**_ do think of their relationship in terms to Science?_**

**_ you think they would be good friends?_**

**Please answer in the review section**


	4. Mateo and Varian

**Hey Guys im back im doing this story inspired from sofia the first episode cedric apprentice, this one will focus on Mateo and Varian and their differences between magic and science this is a short one. **

**it also a work in progress but please feel free to comment and be sure to answer the questions below. **

**I know it's not the best but it's Mateo and ****Varian**

**I hope you like this **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Varian dropped by Mateo's workshop

"Hey Mateo, what are you doing?" said Varian

"I'm going perform at the Avalor Magic show and I need to make this invisibility potion for my final act." said Mateo

"That's sound amazing." said Varian

"I know" said Mateo "but it going to take a while."

"Do you want me to help?" said Varian

"You help with magic?" said Mateo

"Of course, I may not be a wizard and I'm not really into magic, but I am an expert at alchemy, and even if it is magical alchemy, what's the difference?" said Varian.

"A big difference, this kind of alchemy is used from magical objects and lifeforms, unlike elements and minerals." said Mateo

"Same difference, relax, like i said i am an expert at alchemy and I can nail this." said Varian

"I really hope so. said Mateo.

"Well, what are we waiting for?, let's get started!" said Varian

...

Varian got the the ingredient Mateo need and with correct calculations the invisibility potion was done.

Mateo was impressed with Varian's alchemy skills

"Wow! you're pretty good with this kind of stuff" said Mateo

"And you said Magic Alchemy and Science alchemy isn't the same thing." Varian teased

"Okay, maybe I misjudged you." Mateo laughed

Suddenly, Mateo accidentally bumped the invisibility potion and spilled it on himself then he turned invisible.

"Oh No! Mateo where are you?" said Varian

"Im here!" said Mateo

"What are we going to do?" said Varian

"That's okay I just need the reversal potion." said Mateo

"What does it look like?" said Varian

"Find the orange vial!" said Mateo

Varian found the vial poured the potion on Mateo and he was visible again

"Whew! that was close!"said Varian

"How about we leave the potion pouring to the show. Mateo chuckled

"Agreed." said Varian

...

Mateo peformed many tricks at the magic show.

For the final act Mateo poured the invisibility potion on Varian.

The crowd was amazed

When the show was done, Elena and her Friends went to see Mateo and Varian backstage.

"That was amazing Mateo!" said Elena.

"You've gotten really good with your magic." said Naomi

"Way to go wizard boy!" said Gabe

"I wouldn't have done it without Varian." said Mateo "After all he is an expert on alchemy"

"it sounds you two make a pretty good team." said Naomi.

"Because when two individuals work together, they create a chemical reaction of friendship!" said Elena

"I guess it does, if you put it that way." said Varian

Mateo and Varian fist-bumped.

* * *

_**Questions**_

_**Do you like this Chapter?**_

_**What do you think of Mateo and Varian?**_

_**Is Magic Alchemy different from Science alchemy? **_

**_Do you think Mateo and Varian would be good friends?_ **

**Please answer in review section**


	5. Gabe and Varian

Hey Everyone! Welcome back to _**Elena meets Varian** in this Chapter we are going to see Gabe and Varian working together in baking, since Gabe is the son of a baker and Varian knows how to bake too. This story is inspired by the Tangled Comics._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

_Plot: Elena and Naomi are planing a big celebration for Avalor indepencdence day and Gabe needs Varian's help to bake a cake._

Varian came to find Elena when he saw Gabe in the Kitchen

"Hey Gabe what are you doing?" said Varian

"Oh, just a little experiment." said Gabe

"Experiment you say? id love to hear it, what your hypothesis?" asked Varian

"It's not that kind of experiment." said Gabe

"Im baking a cake for a festival that coming in a month." said Gabe.

"Aren't you the captian of the guard?" asked Varian

"Well yeah, but I'm also the the son of a baker." said Gabe

"Why not ask the royal chef for help?" said Varian

"He is down with the flu today, Im saving Luisa the trouble of cooking, and i volunteered for this, this is an emergency for the celebration. " said Gabe

"Well let me help, after all I am a master of alchemy and baking is like alchemy but with more natural ingredients and tastier results." said Varian

"Thanks Varian, I could really use you help." said Gabe

"It's a good thing i came when I did." said Varian

...

as they were preparing the cake Varian thought of something

"Hmm I wonder" Varian pulled out a vile from its pocket apron.

"I've actully been dying to try this out its called vanilla" said Varian. "The merchant told me it was primarly for baking, but i plan to use it to make my expiriment smell better"

"well go for it!" said Gabe

Varian dropped a dab of vanilla into the mixing bowl

"What about this one?" Gabe asked as he took a vile out of varian's pocket

"Wait not..!" Varian tried to warned Gabe.

POOF!

a Big puff of green smoke filled the room.

"Not. That. One." said Varian

"Sorry." said Gabe

"Just give that to me" said Varian

Gabe was about to give Varian the potion but he was coughing as he accidentally dropped it in the mixing bowl

"I take it that's not good." said Gabe

SPLORCH!

Big green blobby chunks filled the kitchen

"Help me find the red vial" said Varian

"In this mess? how?" asked Gabe

"You better hope we find it, it's the only thing that will reverse the chemical reaction!" said Varian. "This stuff's like yeast now that its started it'll just keep growing."

Gabe used his sword to cut through the green blobs

"Found it!" said Gabe. He tossed the vile to Varian.

Varian caught the potion and poured a drop on the green blob, and soon the kitchen was clear.

"I wonder this stuff will stain" said Gabe

"Let's start over okay?" said Varian

...

Much later Gabe and Varian were going to show the cake to Elena and Naomi who were planning the festival.

"What's that strange smell?" asked Naomi

"Nothing to be concerned about" said Gabe

"Just an unforeseen alchemical accident." said Varian

"hmmm" said Naomi

"Anyways may I present the piece resistance!" Gabe and Varian brought out the Cake

"Wow! it's amazing!" said Elena

"For the captian of the guard you sure know how to make a big cake!" said Naomi

"How did you make the icing?" asked Elena

"Oh, just a little trade secret." Gabe winked at Varian

"You could say that!" Varian winked back.

* * *

_**1\. Do you think about Gabe and Varian?**_

_**2\. Do you think Gabe and Varain would be good friends?**_

**Please answer in review section**


	6. Elena meets Varian Halfway Questions

**Hey everyone Im back, Thank you to all who are with me during the first half of the Elena meets Varian story. and now before we go on to the second half, I need you to answer some questions, some of them come from previous chapters some of them are new. Your answers can help me shape this story. You don't have to answer all of them if you have already did some of them in previous chapters. but I would appreciate it if you answered some of them, especially#2 #9 and #10. **

**The second half of the story will come in next chapter.**

**and again, thank you for reading with me.**

**P.S: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Season 3 premieres on October 7th!**

* * *

Questions:

1\. Would Elena be a good friend to Varian?

2\. Do you think Naomi and Cassandra are similar? (GOOD CASSANDRA)

3\. Given the fact that Naomi is younger than Cassandra, Would you ship Naomi and Varian as a couple or as friends?

4\. Would Isabel and Varian be good friends?

5\. Do you think Isabel and Varian are similar when it comes to science?

6\. Would Mateo and Varian be good friends?

7\. Do you think Mateo and Varian are similar when it comes to Alchemy?

8\. Would Gabe and Varian be good friends?

9\. Who would be the perfect Rapunzel and Eugene in this story, ElenaxGabe or ElenaxMateo?

10\. Do you think Varian is Better off with Elena's friends or Rapunzel's friends?

_**Please answer in review section**_


	7. Varian's Situation

_Hey everyone! Welcome back to **"Elena meets Varian"** Sorry it took so long, I just started school, but I made time to do the second side of this story, now for this one, it will be an Elena version on "Queen For a Day" only it's a different plot, and it going to be in different parts. This is where Varian starts falling but remember you decide how the story goes. Just answer the questions and throw in some ideas in the review section. so without further ado..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

There was trouble in Old Town Avalor. The black rocks were spreading everywhere in the village.

"Quirin, what do we do? these rocks are destroying my home." one villager said.

"Take ease friends our situataion may be dire but we musnt lose hope." said Quirn.

"But what are they Quirin? Do you know where are they coming from?" asked Nicolas

"I've been studying these rocks and I think I've found a vulnerabillty to their chemical makeup" said Varian.

The village groaned as soon as they heard Varian, they still haven't forgiven him for his "blowing up the village" accident.

"Son, I told you leave those rocks alone." said Quirn.

"Yeah, I know but something has to be done and I think I may have a solution." said Varian.

"Something is being done in fact I plan to travel to see the royal family about this very matter." said Quirin.

"Oh can I come with you?" asked Varian.

"Very well you can travel with me." Quirin smiled.

Varian was excited. "Yes road trip! Varian and Dad are gonna see the royal family! I will pack ham sandwiches."

"Okay, In the meantime stay away from those rocks." said Quirin.

"Okay, but um that's getting harder to do by the minute." Varian said as he looked at the vast of black rocks.

...

In the throne room, elena and her family were taking requests from the people of Avalor.

While they were doing that, they were excited out about Avalor Independence day Tomorrow.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our Independence Day the day we were liberated from Shuriki's reign after 41 years." said Elena.

"It is a big day for all of us especially for the people." said Francisco.

"And best of all Sofia and her family are coming to visit, I haven't seen her in a while" said Elena.

"Oh I can't wait to see her too." said Luisa.

"We owe the royal family of Enchancia so much after what their brave daughter did to save Avalor." said Esteban.

"I really hope that this celebration will show how much we are grateful our home." said Elena.

"Agreed." said Franciso.

...

Quirin and Varian were next in line.

"Okay dad what's ur strategy? I tried to get a sample of the rocks but they just won't..." said Varian.

"Son wait here while I speak to the royal family." said Quirin.

"Dad, I think I should go in there to explain the scientific..."

"Varian, children have no place in court." said Quirin.

"But im not a chi..." said Varian.

Varian went to the exit of the throne room to overhear the meeting.

Elena was surprised to see Varian's dad in court and for good reason too.

"Quirn, What a surprise. How are things doing in Old Town Avalor?" asked Elena.

"Your highness, Old Town Avalor is facing quite the dilemma" said Quirin.

"Really?" asked Elena.

"Yes, it would appear that this years harvest seems to be bountiful, so much so that I request more land to accommodate such bounty. said Quirin.

Varian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

Armando checked the reports he heard no such crop reports.

"Elena, we have recieved no crop reports from Old Town Avalor" said Armando

Elena knew what was really going on in Old Town Avalor according to what Varian said, black rocks were sprouting all around Old Town Avalor, but she couldn't let her family know what was going on or she and her friends are getting themselves into, so she just rolled with it.

"Quirn you are a great kind, humble, and honest leader of your village, which is why I wlll grant you your request." said Elena

"Thank you your highness." said Quirin

Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban were surprised at Elena, she would never accept requests from something that sounds suspicious.

"Elena, doesn't this sound suspicious to you?" asked Esteban.

"No, not at all." said Elena

"Are you sure you made the right decision majita?" asked Francisco

"Don't worry abuelo, I know what I am doing." Elena smiled.

...

Varian went to confront his father.

"Dad, none of it was true! Old Town Avalor is being destroyed!" said Varian.

"Old Town Avalor will endure, you'll have to trust that I can handle this." said Quirin.

"How? How can I trust anything when my own father just lied to the royal family's faces?" said Varian

"That is enough Varian!" commanded Quirin.

"Yes sir." said Varian.

Varian was hurt and deeply saddened, he couldn't believe his own father would do something like this. He felt hopeless.

...

Elena heard the commotion and went over to talk to Varian.

"Varian are you okay?" said Elena.

"No no I'm not! Elena we came to see your family about the rocks in Old Town Avalor." said Varian.

"Yeah but I just talked with your dad and he said..." said Elena.

"My dad lied." said Varian.

"I figured." said Elena.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" asked Varian.

Because we need to keep those rocks a secret, I can't expose what going in front of my family " said Elena. "you understand that, Right?"

"Of course." said Varian.

"Okay, I heard your Dad, now I need your side of the story." said Elena.

"Things have gone worse in Old Town Avalor." said Varian.

"How much worse?" said Elena.

Varian meditated for a bit as he saw the images of the black rocks sprouting across the village in his head.

"A lot worse." said Varian.

Elena comforted Varian.

"Dont worry Varian, I havent forgotten about out agreement we are going to figure out the mystery behind these rocks together. Just give me until the celebration is over, everything's going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

**Questions**

**Will Elena keep her promise to Varian? (Unlike Rapunzel)**

**Please answer in review section.**


	8. Attention Please!

The Great Avalor Rescue Cancelled due to Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure and Elena of Avalor coming on Monday

From now on I'll be writing chapter's Varian Focused in this story, you'll see the new chapter posted tomorrow.

Thank you for understanding.


	9. Elena, You Promised!

_**Okay it's time to settle this once and for all, The debate of what would Elena if Varian came to her for help. Would she help him or reject him like Rapunzel? Now you're not going to like this skit. but remember you get to decide how Varian's path should go if he was Elena's friend. Just answer the questions down below and feel free to comment.**_

_**Now let's settle this.**_

* * *

Varian bursted into the grand council room.

**Varian: **PRINCESS ELENA!

**Elena:** Varian!?

**Esteban: **What is the meaning of this?!

The guards caught Varian.

**Guard:** "Sorry princess, he ran past the..."

**Elena:** "Wait, let him go."

**Varian:** "Elena, my dad's in danger your the only one you can help please! You have to come to Old Town Avalor with me. Now!"

Elena looked back at the Council and requested to give her a moment to talk to Varian.

**Elena:** "Give me a second."

Elena escorted Varian out of the grand council room to talk to him.

**Elena: **"Varian, what's wrong?"

**Varian:** "Please, Please the rocks they're encasing my Dad."

**Elena:** "Encasing? What are you saying?"

**Varian:** "Come see for yourself." "You can help, I know you can, your scepter has a connection with these rocks."

**Elena: **"Varian, its a state of emergency here, I'm sorry, I cant help you. Not right now."

**Varian:** "No! no no no! listen to me, my Dad doesn't have much time, you're the only one who can help. Elena, please!"

**Esteban:**"Elena, Whatever the boy's problem is, it must be put aside. The storm is getting stronger by the second, we need you to make a decision!"

**Varian:** "No! No! No! please! Please, Princess! You promised you help me! You promised!"

Esteban summoned the Guards to pull Varian out of the castle.

**Varian:** Elena!"

**Varian:** "Princess, my dad needs help!"

**Elena: **"No dont hurt him!"

**Varian: **"ELENA! YOU PROMISED, YOU PROMISED!"

* * *

_**Questions:**_

**1\. Do you Like this Chapter? (Be honest) Why?**

**2\. What could've Elena done differently to help Varian, unlike what Rapunzel did in this situation?**

_**Please a****nswer questions in review section.**_


	10. Varian Returns

_**Elena meets Varian**_

_**Hey everyone sorry its been a while,**_

_**Anyway like I sad before I'm going to do chapters Varian focused, and I assume your familiar with this chapter. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Elena was at the docks thinking about how her family was falling apart. Then all of a sudden, Varian appeared out of nowhere.

"Varian! Oh mi pequeño lindo, ¡mi amigo!" Elena squealed with joy as she hugged him. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you"

"Yeah uh, had to lie low and funny thing, the people of Avalor aren't to keen with people who attack their princess" Varian chuckled

"Attack me? You came to me for help." said Elena

"And you got to see why I needed your help" said Varian

Elena had a flashback of Varian's dad trapped in the Amber.

"Your dad!" Elena gasped. "Varian, Im so sorry I didn't know..."

Varian stopped her. "You had to save the kingdom, You did what you had to do, I understand that you couldn't help me at that time, but you can help me now Elena." "Do you have the scroll?"

"Yes! I got like you asked i dont know what it is, but Esteban was desperate to keep me from it." Elena said as she gave Varian the scroll

"Okay it took a while to transalate but from what i can tell these rocks form some ancient darkness caused by Shuriki herself." said Varian. "it's power can only be defeated by its origin."

"Elena, Shuriki's wand!" said Varian.

"Shuriki's wand? The one that killed my parents and sent me into the amulet? asked Elena. "But I broke the wand in half, Shuriki lost her power."

"Hmm, would you say that Shuriki lost her power _completely_?" Varian questioned Elena.

"What are you getting at?" Elena asked.

"Elena, the magic is still infused in Shuriki's wand, she wouldn't give up her power if she knew she was going to come back for it. A single piece of the wand can solve all of our problems that's all we need." said Varian

Elena thought about for second and decided to tell him a secret that between her and Naomi "Varian if what you're saying is true then I need to tell you a secret, Naomi and I hid the wand in the royal treasure vault, so nobody would know where we hid it."

"Then we have to go get that wand." said Varian

"Yeah, but I dont think my family isnt gonna let us into the vault and use that wand." said Elena

"Oh I know they won't, which is why we have to steal it." said Varian

Elena coud not believe what she was hearing.

...

Elena and Varian snuck past the guards to the grand council room.

"Princess, what are we doing here the wand would most likely be in the royal treasury and that is on the..." said Varian

"...other side of the castle, I know." said Elena. "But if we want to get past the treasury's security system out best bet is to use the Maruvian secret passageways that are located inside the castle and and the Maruvain guide book has maps of them."

As Elena found the book in the grand council room, as she was about to leave she saw a portrait of her parents, she felt like by stealing the wand she would be dishonoring her mother and father, she felt ashamed.

"Mami, Papi ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?" Elena sadly said to herself.

"Elena, you got what we came for, come on let's go." said Varian

"Taking the wand, disobeying the council. Varian, your asking me to go against my familia." said Elena

"This could be my dad's only hope, this could be Avalor's only hope, Elena, Avalor needs our help." said Varian

Elena sighed. "For Avalor."

* * *

**Questions:**

1\. Would Elena ever steal something from the Royal treasury even for the safety of her kingdom?

_**Please answer in review section.**_


	11. Varian's Betrayal

_Hey guys last one before I do the next part this series,_ **ELENA VS VARIAN** _ I know Varian is good now, but I just have to do this._

* * *

Elena and Varain got into treasure room, and found Shuriki's wand.

"There it is, the wand" said Elena.

Varian then walk up and just grabbed it.

"Varian." Elena was surprised. "wait wait wait you said you were going to take a piece of the wand." said Elena

"But what if one piece is not enough to harvest what I need?" said Varian

"Varian.." said Elena.

"What difference does it make, it's just sitting here for nothing anyway!" said Varian

A bottle dropped from Varian's bag.

"That flacon, that had Mateo's mood potion in it, Varian, that potion is dangerous, you shouldn't be fooling with it." said Elena,

"There was only one drop left, but it was enough for me to replicate and modify, I had to be sure the wand was here." said Varian

"So you made a truth serum and gave it to everyone?" said Elena,

"Heh, you'd be surprised how much people would tell you for a cookie" Varian said with an evil grin

"Gasp! Armando? Higgins?" Elena was shocked and heartbroken. "Varian,why?!"

"Oh do you honestly expect me to be concerned for the welfare of Avalor?" said Varian

"but you said you.." said Elena.

"Elena, I used you!" Varian angrily said. "I begged you in this kingdom for help, everyone turned their back on me! It has to be this way!"

Elena couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into.

"I disobeyed my familia, the grand council and dishonored my parents because I trusted you we both broke the law." said Elena,

"Give me the wand, Varian we can find a way to fix this. the rocks, your dad, everything I promise you, I promise. this is not the way, please dont do this." said Elena.

"Sorry princess, but I know first hand how well you keep promises." said Varian

Then Elena's friends busted through the doors of the royal treasury.

"There he is get him!" Gabe shouted

Varian used alchemy smoke screens to make his escape.

Mateo ran to Elena "Elena! are you okay?"

I'm fine, said Elena. Varian!

...

Mateo went to Elena for comfort her.

"The potion's effect will wear off on their own." said Mateo "Hey everything is going to be okay."

"Really? I broke the law, I stole from my own familia, and dishonored my mother and father." Elena felt guilty for what she has done. "and you know what the worst part is? I let the most powerful object used by a evil sorceress who killed my parents and took over my kingdom fall into the hands of...I don't know who he is anymore, but i know we haven't seen the last of him."

...

Back in Varian's Lab, he used a machine that would activate Shuriki's wand, he simply pointed the wand at the amber, turned on the device and a stream of magic from the wand blasted at the amber.

"Work, work, please work!"

Varian's attempt failed.

"No! no! no! no! this is useless! it's like Shuriki's power isn't strong enough"

Varian then thought about, Elena said in the past and what he observed.

_"Shuriki's wand? The one that killed my parents and sent me into the amulet?_

_ "The rocks are demonstarting a actual physical response." "do you..?"_

That's when Varian came to a solution

"Shuriki's wand isn't the answer." Varian said as he crushed the wand. "It's Elena and her Scepter of Light!"

* * *

**Questions: What do you think of Varian as a villain in Avalor?**


End file.
